1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording image data on a random-access recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Up to now, a recording and reproducing apparatus integrated with a camera using a tape as a recording medium continuously records image data on the tape in time series, so that it is possible to find a last recording position, a last reproduction position, and the like according to a stop position of the tape.
In recent years, a video camera, which uses a disk medium as a recording medium instead of a tape, has been on the market. The video camera using a disk uses a table of contents (hereinafter referred to as TOC) as management information for controlling a recording operation and a reproducing operation of image data. When picked-up image data is recorded on the disk, TOC information is stored in an area (system information management area) ensured on an inner side of a disk independently from an area for recording the image data.
At the time of reproduction, the video camera reads out the TOC information from the disk and performs control for various operations. This TOC information is information such as start position information, end position information, and link position information of recorded image data. The TOC information is set for each image section called a scene, a unit of which corresponds to a time period from start of recording until stop of the recording, and an index screen for each of the scenes is displayed.
At the time of a recording mode, when preview is instructed at the time of temporary stop of recording, the video camera reproduces the image data from a top position of a last-recorded scene, which is in the TOC information. On the other hand, a last reproduction scene is stored as long as the disk is not removed. The last reproduction scene is emphasized and displayed as shown in FIG. 6 such that a user can see where the last reproduction scene is. In reproduction, the video camera reproduces the image data from a top position of the scene according to the TOC information.
In addition, in this type of video camera using a disk medium, it is conceivable that information of a last reproduction position on a disk is recorded and next reproduction is started subsequently from a reproduction stop position of the last time as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-97766 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-57751.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H10-97766 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-57751, only information of a reproduction stop position is recorded. Thus, when a user desires to watch a recording end part of the last recording at the time of start of recording, the user cannot help but reproduce image data from a top of a scene recorded last. In order to reproduce the image data for a few seconds from the recording end part, it is necessary to perform searching processing of the top position. Therefore, it is complicated for the user to watch a recording end part of a long scene.